Eyes Of A Savage: The Rise Of Nicholas Wilde
by Savage Nick
Summary: When Nick goes crazy and slaughters anybody in his path, how will he hide it from Judy? Will Judy know that he is the suspect? M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with another story and it will get graphic, for mature audience only. BTW, this is going to be a short story and its my second one featuring Nick as a cold-blooded killer.**

* * *

His eyes began to turn brighter green as the savage kicks in, preying on an innocent little sheep boy.

"Come here…I won't hurt you…not one bit." Nick grinned as the sheep boy backs himself up against the wall. "No, please!" He pleaded with tears in his eyes, Nick pulls out a hand scythe from behind his back, he points it at the kid while laughing maniacally.

The sheep boy sobbed which made the fox smile as he brought the tool to his face, "NO, NO! NO!" He pleaded helplessly as Nick raises it up in the air, ready for the kill. The kid screamed as Nick brought it down as it slashed his cheek, Nick swings the small tool again at his right eye, puncturing it.

He lets out a wailing scream as blood poured out, Nick swings it again at his stomach, cutting it open. The sheep kid clutched his stomach in pain, he was all covered in his own blood, he started twitching as Nick delivers another blow with it, striking him in the forehead with it.

Nick laughed manaically as he repeated short slashes, he twitched his head as he went back to normal and looked at the crime he committed, "No! What have I done!" Nick said as he drops the tool beside him and got on his knees.

He looks down at his shirt and it was covered in blood, realizing that he made a horrible mistake he took the body and puts it in a trash can.

The fox picks up the hand scythe and wipes the blood off of it, knowing that he committed a crime he didn't want to turn himself in. "What would Carrots think of this…it would be all over the news."

Nick holds up the hand scythe and grins as he presented it in front of his face.

"No...I don't want to do this." He said. Has he gone insane?

Voices danced around his head repeating…kill kill kill kill.

"I got to get help!" Nick said.

In the corner of his eye a badger was standing there with a shocked look, " Please don't turn me in." Nick pleaded, the badger pulls out his phone and dials 911 and right as he was about to speak, Nick pounced on him.

The savage fox casts out the tool and slashes his face open, he lets out an agonizing wail as blood poured out. Nick bashes him with the point of the tool, resulting in a bloody mess. After Nick was done, he kills him off by biting him in the throat, ripping off chunks of flesh.

The badger twitched as blood spurted out out of the wound while Nick stood there watching him die. "It's always a pleasure to do this." Nick said with a grin as he listened to the sounds of gurgling and choking noises.

The fox then decapitates him with the hand scythe to end it quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick throws the body along with the other, he manages to escape the situation.

At Judy's Apartment

"Hey Claw how's everything going?" Judy said on her phone.

"Its been going well," Clawhauser said as he bites on a donut. "Let me ask you something, Can I come over to work a little later? I have something to take care of." Judy asked.

"Well since Bogo is out of town and put me in charge, yes." Clawhauser replied.

"Thank you so much!" Judy said as she hung up.

She got back to working on her documents and listening to the radio, while it was playing music, it paused and an emergency alert message sound started blasting which caught Judy's attention.

After a long beep an announcer's spoke. "Citizens of your area, the Zootopian Police Department has been transmitted the request of a lookout for a savage male red fox that stands about 4 feet tall. Police have found the victims with their bodies missing and the suspect appears to brandish an old farming hand scythe tool and appears to attack the victims with it, conditions of the suspect is currently unkown and is armed and extremely dangerous." Judy's jaw dropped from what she is hearing.

"We encourage you to stay in your homes, do not approach the suspect. If you see the suspect in your house dial 911 or go to a nearby station in your area, do not panic and remain calm." After that it was followed by three short beeps, Judy was speechless and she puts on her uniform to head out.

Nick was walking while waving the tool up and down by his side, he smiles as he shows his teeth that was doused in blood.

Judy hopped in her car and drove to the station, about halfway there was traffic. "Again?!" She sighed with exasperation, she takes out her phone and dialed the station to be greeted with Clawhauser again.

"Hey its Judy, I decided to change my mind and I'm heading there."

"Okay," Clawhauser munched on a cracker.

"I got a question, did you hear about a murder that just happened, I got an emergency message on the radio saying that a suspect is out on the hunt, please tell me it's not Nick." She said with concern.

"I would hope not, Nick is usually a chilled back fox but yes we did get a message too, I'm happy that you're coming so we can track down the suspect." Clawhauser said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Bogo should return back tomorrow, he's been gone for a week."

Nick was standing out in front of a halloween store, "Mmmmm," he said.

The fox smiles and he walks in there, noticing some of the props lined up.

Nick strolled around the costume section, he browsed for a few minutes and he found what he was looking for, a fox mask.

Nick smiles and he takes it out of the shelf, smiling to himself as he walked up to the check out.

"Did you find something sir?" A giraffe clerk asked as he scans it, "Sure did." Nick spoke softly.

The fox pulls out his wallet and handed him the cash, as he left, he inspects it by looking through the eyeholes and slowly puts it over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy arrives at the station to be greeted by Clawhauser, " Alright I'm here." Judy said. "Now we'll have to find out the suspect," Clawhauser said as he eats another donut. "I think it could be related to Ms Bellwethers after she shot Nick with a berry."

"Nick certainly wouldn't murder anybody, he's too soft." Judy said as she headed to her desk in a different room of the station.

As she got in her chair, her phone rang and it was Bogo. "Officer Hopps speaking." Judy answered.

"I'm here to call about the murder that happened last night, since I'm on my way back I need you to patrol the city and look for anything suspicious. There's alot going on right now." Bogo said while he was driving on the freeway.

"I just got here, could I wait until tonight?" Judy asked. "Fine but just one night…be on the lookout for a crazy fox." Bogo said, her heart skipped a beat as she heard that. "Certainly not Nick." Judy said as she gulped.

"That clown couldn't hurt a fly!" Bogo responded, I will arrive in another 4 hours so remember to patrol around the city."

"Ok thanks." Judy answered as she hung up, she sighed as she rubs her eyes and started to work on her documents.

* * *

**This scene gets pretty brutal so be prepared.**

Nick was back outside strolling with his mask on, he walked by a wolf couple with it on. He stopped for a minute and glanced over at their kids with the mask on and followed them. the father wolf noticed him and stepped out in front to confront him while the mother bounded her kids in her arms. "Don't go near my kids!" He said. Nick took off his mask to reveal himself, " I'm not…" Nick spoke softly with a smile.

"Get out or I'll shoot you!" The father wolf threatened as he pulls out a gun and points it at the fox.

Nick chuckled "You think you can stop me…nothing can stop a savage fox!"

Nick casts out the tool and swings it across his neck, he gasped for air as he drops his gun while blood spurted out. The mother and the kids screamed in horror as he gets on his knees while holding his throat as more blood poured out, he twitches on the ground while breathing rapidly.

"You don't look so good, I'll take care of that right now." Nick stomped on his head as brain matter shot out, he turned around to see the mother whimpering in fear and the kids crying, he approaches the mother as she backed herself up against the wall, the kids sobbed in terror.

"Please! No!" She sobbed as he got closer to her, he lets out a low growl and waves the hand scythe up in the air.

As she screams, Nick drops it down on her, resulting in a bloody mess. The kids screamed in terror after witnessing their parents being killed. " Why are you doing this to us mister?" The little wolf boy asked with fear and distress. The fox stares at him with his green eyes, full of hatred. He walks over to the poor boy and grabs him by his throat with both paws and squeezed them tight as he lifted him up, his little sister was screaming and begging him to stop but didn't do anything.

The boy was gagging and choking for air and he tried to pry his fingers away. Nick growled as he clamps down on his throat even more, the kid's feet were kicking around and his eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head. The fox shook him a little and his body stopped moving, his sister wailed as Nick tosses the lifeless body down.

Her fur covered in tears as she cried, she shrieked as Nick slowly walks closer to her and she backs herself up against the wall. Nick's shadow grew bigger as he got closer, "Please mister…no…" The little wolf girl cried as the fox corners her, "Your time has come little one, you made the wrong choice to follow me, you can't get away with it, now you will suffer just like the others did." Nick spoke in a serious tone.

He waves the hand scythe in front of his face and then swings it at her neck, blood spurted out and she was dead instantly.

He puts the scythe down and takes off his belt and tosses aside, he removes his pants and stuffs them in a corner behind a trashcan. He still had on his shirt but now half naked to where his junk is exposed.

Nick stood up in a wide stance, his tail swishing back and forth as he panted, he walks over to pick up his mask and slowly puts it over his face, tightening the leather straps on his head.

He goes back to retrieve his hand scythe as he heard sirens going off. The fox dashed out of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy scanned through the documents of the previous suspects, she looked over at her desk to see a portrait of her and Nick at the beach, she lets out a sigh and resumed back to working only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She responded.

It slowly opened but nobody was in there, could it be Nick's presence?

"Thats weird." She got up and looked around to see if anyone was in the corners, but there was nobody there.

Nick was walking through the downtown area in a mask while everyone was looking at him, some of them were intimidated while the others were laughing at him which he really didn't care.

"YO IT ISN'T HALLOWEEN YET!" One bystander yelled out.

The fox's tail swayed back and forth slowly as it hovered an inch above the ground with each step he took, he flings out his hand scythe and twirls it around while strolling.

He passes by a police officer.

"Yeah, well there's a naked fox wearing a mask, should I go check him out?" The leopard asked in his walkie-talkie, a short static beep " Negative, just let him be." Another voice responded.

Nick stopped in his tracks and took his shirt off, he's completely nude.

"GROSS, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FREAK!" A bystander's voice hollered out which to Nick he was more sastisfied, the fox found a nearby car shop and decided to enter, he took off his mask and laid it on the sidewalk.

Judy got out of her office and hopped in her car. She drives by slowly and observed all the folks that doing their day to day things, so far no suspicious activity.

Her walkie-talkie got a feedback from Bogo " Did you find the suspect?" He asked.

"So far there's no suspicious activity." Judy replied back through her walkie-talkie.

"Good." Bogo replied.

* * *

**Parts of this scene is a reference from the Halloween 2018 remake. I put this in just for fun.**

Ms Bellwethers went to use the restroom at a car shop, but she didn't know that someone was following her.

She checked the stalls to make sure no one was in there while Doug was out pumping gas, she sat in the stall and to not notice the two brown pawed feet moving across the floor, she heard the door shut.

The lamb looked around nervously as the figure walks over to the first stall and opens the door but no one was in it.

He checked the second stall and was about to open it but Dawn stopped it "Excuse me but someone's in here."

She sighed in relief as figure walked the other way thinking that he was leaving meanwhile Doug tapped on the window "Hello." He said but there was no answer, he looked through it to only see a badger employee lying his head on the desk thinking that he was asleep but upon closer look he was actually dead.

Doug opened the entrance to the garage to only come across another body of a goat lying in a pool of blood as the sound of an air compressor was going off while the hose was swirling as it shot out air.

Nick strolled back to where Bellwethers was and he stood there for a few seconds and reached his hand over the stall to only spill out someone's teeth, Bellwethers looked down at it in disgust but got startled by Nick rattling the stall door.

She shrieked and crawled through the spaces but only to get stopped by the fox opening the door and grabs her ankle.

"HELP ME!" She screamed while she was kicking at Nick, trying to break free and she did, "STOP IT! HELP ME!" She shouted while Nick was beating on the door which eventually faded.

Doug entered in with a crowbar to catch Nick pounding on the door. "Nicholas." Doug said, he hits the fox in the face with it and swings it again but Nick knocks it out of his hand and grabs him by the shirt then proceeds to slam his head into the stall door as blood smeared out.

Dawn reaches for the crowbar while Nick was repeatedly slamming Doug's head into the bathroom stalls, blood and chunks of flesh flew out everywhere with every impact. Doug grunted in pain while Nick continued bashing his head into the bathroom stall that Bellwethers is in as she screamed.

Nick repeated a couple times and knocks the door open with the impact and Doug was all bloodied up, Nick tosses him into a corner and walks up to the lamb. She swung the crowbar at him but got stopped by being lifted up by the neck and getting strangled. The fox was standing in a wide stance, his tail resting on the floor.

He gripped both paws tighter on her neck as she kicked around while Doug was bleeding out to death.

She gagged and choked for air and withing a few seconds she stopped moving, Nick drops her body and he walks out of the shop to put his mask back on.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy drove around downtown, observing the surroundings, Nick somehow spotted her. "Carrots." He said.

She stopped her car and got out to patrol the area until she noticed a swarm of police cars and ambulances at the car shop.

She ran up there while Nick hid behind a corner, "What happened here?" Judy asked.

"You do not want to see this." Chief Bogo replied back. "I must check, its my duty so please allow me." Judy responded.

"Fine." Bogo sighed. Judy ducks under the crime scene tape and went inside the garage, she came across the bodies of two employees, "Christ." She said.

As she went into the bathroom she noticed a trail of blood that lead to the second stall, she opened the door and to reveal the bodies of Dawn Bellwethers and Doug, she covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Judy ran out through the exit door.

"Chief, we found out who the suspect is." Clawhauser said as he pulls out a document along with some photos.

"Its Nick…Nick Wilde."

Bogo's eyes lit up from what he just heard. "We must keep that a secret, we can't tell Judy that or she'll freak out thinking that her lover is the killer, how did you find out about that?" Bogo questioned while looking at the footage on Clawhauser's phone.

A friend of mine sent it to me, he works at that car shop but he wasn't there at the time when the murder took place."

"He escaped a mental institution years ago but nobody found out about that." Clawhauser pulled out some snapshot pictures of the victims and handed it to Bogo, "You see what I mean?" Clawhauser said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, we'll have to alert the city of Zootopia through tv and radio."

"The victims were found with slash marks across their bodies, we think it's probably from a knife."

"He's more dangerous than I thought." Bogo said as he looked up as the paramedics covered up the bodies in a silver foil.

Judy hopped back into her car and drove off, when she was driving on the highway she saw Nick walking naked.

She slowed down and rolled the window to greet the fox.

"You doing alright?" She asked.

Nick was his normal self now he wasn't wearing his mask. "Oh hey carrots its nice to see you." Nick replied.

"Where are your clothes?" Judy asked as she noticed his junk hanging.

"I had to wash them." Nick replied.

"Here, do want to hitch in a ride back?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't mind if I do." Nick smiled and he hops in.

"I need back up." Bogo's voice said through Judy's walkie talkie.

She ignored it though by talking to Nick.

"I got something to ask…" Judy said, "Do you know anything about the murders that happened?"

Nick stood frozen but he shook it off, "No I do not."

"A lot of them happened a few days ago so I wondering if you knew about it." Judy said as she drove through the highway.

"I sure have not, who is the suspect?" Nick asked.

"We're still on look out." Judy answered.

Then Judy got a call from Bogo " Officer Hopps?"

"This is very important but we have to tell you who the suspect is, its Nick." Bogo responded.

Judy laughed thinking it was a joke," Aw come on, my lover wouldn't harm anybody." Judy replied.

"I'm being serious, if you see him don't talk to him, he can attack at any moment."

"Who is that?" Nick asked loud enough that Bogo heard it.

"Who's in there with you?" Bogo asked.

"Oh it's just one of my friends, he wanted me to drive him somewhere."

"Okay but be careful." Bogo said as he hung up.

"Do you want to stop somewhere to eat? I'm hungry." Nick responded.

"Sure." Judy replied as she stopped the car at a nearby gas station.

Meanwhile…

The shop was all clear and everybody left including Bogo and Clawhauser.

"We're going to check with Judy, I'm a little suspicious about her so called friend." Bogo said as him and Clawhauser hopped in, " I know where she's at."

And then they sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

They stopped at a gas station that had a miniature restraunt, Judy was still in her police uniform.

They went in and sat down, everybody looked at the fox funny because he was naked. "Look how big he is." One of the female tigers said, referring to his genitals.

"Its fine, I'm used to it." Nick blushed.

They pulled out their chairs and waited, "Its been a while since we've seen eachother." Nick said.

"You're right, but I'm happy I found you, maybe one day we'll get married." Judy responded.

The tv was playing the news and a moose news anchor was broadcasting about the incident.

"We interrupt for breaking news, last night a couple were found brutally murdered at an alley way and the suspect was never identified."

"Thats weird." Nick said to himself.

The waiter came up to them with a tray of food.

"Thanks." Nick smiled.

As they were about to chow down, Judy saw Chief Bogo walking up to the entrance with Clawhauser, he noticed Nick was with her, he walks up to them while they were talking and interrupts their conversation. "Judy, come with me, I need to talk to you in private." Bogo said

"Excuse me for a minute." Judy said as she got up.

They walked to the far right of the corner so Nick wouldn't see them. "What is it chief?" Judy asked.

" Where did you find him? He's not who you think he is. His real name is Nicholas Piberius Wilde, he's from the north side of Zootopia, you have no idea who you're dealing with. Just stay away from him." Bogo said in a serious low tone.

"What do you mean by that?." Judy asked.

"What I'm saying is that he's a mentally-unstable fox, he escaped a mental institution, so just leave him alone." Bogo responded.

"But he's a very charming guy, he wouldn't hurt anybody." Judy replied.

" Just stay away from him, I'm not going to repeat this again." Bogo responded. "But- do as I say." Judy got cut off.

"Okay chief." She tilt her head down.

Judy headed back to sit with Nick while Bogo was with them. "So what's going?" Nick asked curiously. "It's none of your business and you need to leave her alone." Bogo said to Nick.

"I have to go." Judy said to Nick. "I'll see you later though."

As Judy left along with Bogo and Clawhauser, Nick was left alone and he twitched his head as he returned back to being savage, the fox takes out his mask and his hand scythe from under his seat and walked out of the door with his mask on and went into the men's restroom.

He sees a smaller fox in there.

He waited for him to come out of the stall and when he did, he bumped into him.

"I know you." The fox said as he pulls out a knife from his pocket, "You made Judy cheat on me with you."

Nick didn't respond, he just stood there like a statue.

"You wanna play this kind of game, I'll grind your furry ass!" He threatened.

As he swung the knife, Nick grabs him by his shirt and threw him back into the stall, he picks him up again and slams his head against the small walls surrounding it,he throws a punch at the fox. Nick slams the the smaller fox's hand repeatedly against the wall until it snapped his wrist. He lets out an agonizing scream and drops the knife, Nick picks it up and stabs him repeatedly.

Blood spurted out as he was vicously attacked, Nick swings the knife at his face, cutting out his eyeballs. The smaller fox wails in pain, the fox then gets back to stabbing him again with his own knife, he bled out and he stopped twitching. Nick puts his lifeless body in a closet next the restroom and he walks out.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what made you not wanting me to be with Nick?" Judy asked.

"Its for your own good, he's too dangerous to be around." Bogo replied as they drove, the night lights shined on the highway. Bogo's walkie talkie got a feedback, "We got another murder report." It was followed by a static, "Where at?" Bogo replied through the speaker. "In the gas station where ya'll left."

Judy grew a little worried after hearing this. "Clean up the area and tell everybody to leave the place." Bogo responded through the reciever, Clawhauser was asleep in the back. They arrived at the station for the night, Judy went back into her office and typed on the computer. A loud thump was heard which caught her attention, she got up and looked out the window and she got startled when Nick popped out. She opened the window, "What are you doing here Nick?" Judy asked. "Coming to check on my Carrots," Nick replied with a smile.

"Come on in," Judy said in a hushed tone as Nick crawled through the window.

"You must hurry, if Bogo catches me with you, I'll be in trouble."

"Jeez, wonder what's up with him." Nick said.

"Look, there is something I need to tell you." Judy spoke in a serious tone, " Bogo doesn't trust me being with you. He thinks you're a psycho a lunatic and I'm a little concerned about that. Have you ever killed anybody or ever had the thought?" Judy said with the look of dismay.

"Me? A lunatic!" Nick responded with a laugh, "I've never killed anybody in my life but I have gotten into fights. I would never murder anybody, I will protect you from harm because I care about you." Nick said as he brushed her ear.

He leans in to give her a long smooch on the lips and she closed her eyes as she touches his lips with her's.

He broke up the long kiss, "I got something to show you, the nude fox reached in a bag and pulls out a box.

"Its to you," Nick handed it to her. She opens it up to reveal a golden pistol that had her name carved on it.

"It's so pretty," Judy said in awe.

"I bought it custom made at a gun shop." Nick answered.

She puts in her holster, she got on her tippy toes and hugged him.

"Maybe someday I'll take you over to my house and show you around." Nick said.

"Ok, maybe I'll do that later." Judy replied back. Nick crawls back out of the window and Judy shuts it and locks it.

Bogo opened the door " Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Judy responded.

Nick was still outside of the station watching Judy until Bogo looked out and closed the curtains.

"You're going to be next, big boy!" Nick said in a grim tone, he pulls out his bag and takes out his mask and hand scythe, he took off running with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick went through the woods, he twitched his head again and his eyes dialated meaning he's back to savage, he searched around for a house to break in, the fox saw a light shining far out in the distance, he was standing wide spread as his tail was resting on the grass. He had the scythe out by his side, he twiddles it around and approaches the light.

As he got closer to it, it was indeed a house and the garage was left right open for him, he sneaks up on in there and enters into the kitchen. There was someone already in there, it was a lemur woman that was babysitting a young female otter girl that was asleep.

She was washing dishes and didn't even pay attention to her surroundings as Nick was in the corner watching her. Then her boyfriend that was a wolf came in to stop her.

"How about you stop and we can watch a movie." He said as he brushed her shoulders, "I will in a little bit Dave." She sighed.

"Come on, the kid's asleep." He said to her as he turns off the sink. Nick headed upstairs quietly, he opens the door to the sleeping girl's room as he breathed heavily through his mask as he walks into her room.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight babe?" Dave asked as he goes through the channels.

"How about a scary movie?" She answered.

"We got PAW, A Nightmare On Zootopian Street, Friday The Furteenth, there are many." He said.

"I guess I'll start with PAW." She suggested.

"PAW it is." He turns it to that movie and it started playing.

As 10 minutes went by, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Say, this could be our date." She turned her head to him, Dave smiled. As they were about to smooch, a scream interrupted them and it was coming from upstairs.

The little otter girl came running downstairs in her PJ's, "There's a scary man in my room!" She cried out.

"What scary man?" The lemur woman asked with concern.

"I don't know what he looks like but I saw him, he was naked and was standing at the corner of my bed staring at me!" She replied.

"I'll be right back Dave." She said.

"Alright hurry back!" He said.

She went upstairs with her to her room, "I'm scared." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be, it'll be okay." She said as she tried to comfort her, she looked under her bed and looked back up at her. "There's no scary man in here, I'll scare him away if he shows up." She said.

She checked the corner of her bed and saw nothing, then she goes to open her closet door and turned on the closet light and saw nothing. "It looks free to me." She said as she closes the closet door but to no avail it wouldn't shut. "Why isn't it not closing?!" She said as she tried again. At the third attempt, Nick popped out with his mask on and his hand scythe in his right paw. She gasped in terror and then Nick slashes her stomach open with it, she got on her knees as she clutches her stomach in pain.

The little otter girl lets out a chilling shrill and proceeds to run downstairs in panic, leaving the lemur woman with Nick "What's the matter?" Dave asked with concern. "Don't go up or you'll get killed.

"HELP ME!" The lemur woman screamed as she crawled away from the fox. Nick trots up to her and pins her down by the collar of her shirt. Nick slowly lifts the tool up and brought it down on her, repeatedly stabbing her in the back as blood seeped out of her mouth, Dave rushed up the stairs to catch the fox slashing her. Nick paused and looked at him while holding the hand scythe up in the air, he's never seen him before and Nick charges at him and kicks him down the stairs.

The fox gets back to stabbing her multiple times as she twitched in pain, Nick wraps one paw over her face and tilts her head up with only to line the scythe up with her neck, he gives it a quick swipe and blood gushes out of the wound.

"HELP!" The little girl screamed as she ran in the neighborhood, waking up the neighbors.

One felt concerned and he dialed the police.

Nick strolled out of the house and vanished back into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir we got another report." A leopard officer came busting into Bogo's office.

"Where is it located?" Bogo asked, "It's in a small neighborhood, somebody heard some screaming." He replied.

"We will be on our way." Bogo answered as he stood up from his chair, he straps on his bulletproof vest and some supplies.  
Four more officers got in their cars and drove off with their sirens blaring.

"Another murder?" Bogo asked through the reciever, "Yes." It responded. "Figures." Bogo huffed. Judy took a separate car and was following Bogo to the house.

Nick was out strolling in the woods, hacking away the branches with the sickle, crickets chirped as he was surrounded by darkness but he knows where to navigate, he got on four legs and ran. Nick sniffed the ground as he follows the scent, he straps his tool onto his belt on his hip without pants, he had the mask over his head.  
"Smells like piss, well I got to do what I have to do." Nick said, he hiked his leg up and pees on a tree to disguise the smell as his. He got back up on two legs and walked the rest back to the station. He used all of his muscles to open the window, he's pretty stout for his size. He climbed in through the window and called out for Judy but she wasn't there, so he waited in her office.

The police officers arrived at the neighborhood to only see neighbors out in their pajamas walking towards the house, Bogo got out of the car with a megaphone "Everybody go to your house!" Bogo said through the megaphone, Judy got out as well. The leopard officer was holding the otter girl in his hands wrapped up in a blanket, "I found her in the woods." He said to Bogo, "Take her to the station, we'll call her parents to pick her up." Bogo answered.

"Judy, we're going in." He said to her. Bogo stepped foot in first to the porch with his gun out as Judy followed him. They entered inside the living room and scanned around, Bogo noticed a trail of blood on the floor, he followed the trail which led him to the kitchen. The kitchen light was turned off and the tv was still playing a movie, Bogo turns the switch on and he yelped as he got startled by the corpse of Dave. He was nailed onto a wall in a crucifix form, his eyeballs were plucked out along with his stomach torn open. "Jesus!" Bogo said, he went downstairs into the basement to search around but found nothing so he headed back up.

Judy walked up the stairs and went into the little girl's room, Judy noticed a puddle of blood forming in the crack of the closet door. She slowly reaches out her hand and jiggled the knob, bracing for something to happen. She quickly opens it and a body was hanging by a shoe string, she wanted to scream but instead she covered her mouth. She gets closer to the lemur woman's body as it was swaying back and forth, blood covered up her clothing, Judy noticed a large slit on her throat along with her stomach cut open and multiple stab wounds on her back.

She closes the door and walks back out of the room to see Bogo searching around the living room. "This is horrible!" Judy said in tearful voice. "Yeah this is pretty bad, but don't cry about it though, I know it's unsettling to see but that's what we do, the paramedics are on their way to remove the bodies." Bogo said to comfort her.

She ran out of the house leaving Bogo alone, he also stepped out, "We found two mangled bodies, probably boyfriend girlfriend, potentially a babysitter, they're probably in their mid 20s." Bogo reported to the other officers.

"The paramedics will take care of the rest," he added.

"We'll head back to station right now."

They hopped in their police cars and drove back to station.

Nick hid under Judy's desk and waited patiently, as 10 minutes passed, he heard Judy opening the door. He waited for her to sit back down on her chair behind the desk he's hiding in. Her feet were dangling in front of the chair as she typed on her computer.

"Hey," Nick whispered which startled her. "What are you doing back here?" Judy asked, "Been wanting to show you something at my house.

"Uuhh-sure, yeah!" Judy said. "Great, come on!" Nick called out quietly so nobody would hear him. Judy carried the golden pistol with her for safety as they both crawled out through the window.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the shortcut to my home." Nick pointed out. The fox was carrying the bag with him with made Judy curious to know what else was in there. "Can I look to see what else you got in that bag?" Judy asked.

"Wait till we get to my house." Nick answered, as they traveled along throughout the dark night in the woods, Nick led her to a field and his house was located right in the middle.

"There it is." Nick pointed out, it look old and decrepit, Judy had a confused look. "So this is your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't let it's appearance fool you, it's been refinished 4 years ago." Nick motioned her up to the steps, he sat the bag down on the steps and takes out the keys to unlock it. "Here we are." Nick said as he turned on the lights.

"This is nice!" Judy said in amazement. "Yeah, it belonged to my parents and they passed it down to me."

"Oh you wanted to know what I got in my bag?" Nick asked as he reminded himself.

"Now don't tell anybody this and I'm being serious." Nick spoke with a serious tone, Judy nodded. He dumps it out to reveal a really scary halloween fox mask and an old vintage hand scythe. Judy looked at them with shock, "What do you do with them?" She asked with concern. "I can't tell you." Nick responded with a grim tone.

"Anyways Carrots, I would like to show you the upstairs." Nick smiled as he motioned her upstairs, they entered into the hallway upstairs and there were creepy old vintage photos framed up on the walls in that one room. "What's up with all of these weird pictures?" Judy asked. "Every halloween I do a haunted attraction in my house, I found them online and some I purchased at antique stores and estate sales."

"This is the guest bedroom for my friends to stay over, he said as he opened the bedroom door. "There's a lot to show but I won't have time tonight, I have business to take care of." Nick said as he faced the corner.

"Carrots, is there a real reason why Bogo is hiding you from me or were you joking?" Nick spoke in a grim tone, Judy was shook. "N-no." She responded. "I can always trust you even when you're wrong."

Nicholas turned around standing in a wide stance, his tail rested on the floor behind him, " There is something you're not wanting to tell me." He growled, Judy was shook to her core from the tone in his voice.

He waited for an answer and Judy didn't respond. "HAH! I'm just messing with you." He chuckled. Judy laughed a little bit along with him.

"Alright I think that's all for tonight, I'll walk you back to the station. I don't want Bogo thinking you were kidnapped, not yet." Nick said as they walked downstairs. Nick carries the bag with him as they walked outside.

"I also want to show you one more thing, one...more…final…thing." Nick grinned.

"This better be good," Judy said with anticipation. "I'll demonstrate it to you so you can see." He said as he puts the mask over his face, he looked at the field to notice a skunk couple walking by. "What do you mean by one more thing?" Judy asked. "You will watch and see." The fox said through his mask, " but one more thing." He paused, he walks over to the rabbit and hugged her. He lifted the mask up to rest it on top of his head. He gave her a long kiss and he brok it up. "Now watch and see." He said as he puts the mask back on his face. He picks up his hand scythe, he twitched his head as he walked off while he twiddled the scythe around. He lets out a loud snarl at them and pounces on them. Judy gasped as she turned away, choking in tears as she heard the sounds of their screams and his scythe stabbing and ripping through flesh.

"Wait- No!" The male pleaded as she heard his voice wailing for mercy and then was followed by Nick swinging the tool at his face, gurgling out blood. Nick growled at him and plucked his eyes out, he lets out a wailing agonizing scream since he killed his mate.

Nick golf swings the scythe to his cheek and he was dead instantley. Judy shuddered and whimpered in terror after what she just witnessed.

The savage fox turns around with hatred in his green eyes and marched towards Judy. "No!" Shrieked. She ran the other way and Nick followed her hot on.

The fox's genitals swayed side to side as he paced up the speed. He hacked away the branches with his scythe. Judy panted and whimpered as she was being chased down by a killer, she tripped on a stump and Nick lunges at her and swings it down at her and she backed out of the way.

The fox follows her back to the station, Judy races in and shuts the door, Bogo came out with a worried look. "I'm sorry Chief! I've should've listened!" She cried as she buried her face into his leg. She sobbed heavily as Bogo patted her head to calm her down. "There there, we'll take care of him, Nick stood outside scraping the window with the scythe.


	11. Chapter 11

Bogo pressed a button to seal all the doors shut in the station. "We're in lockdown now." All of the officers were off duty so it was leaving Bogo and Clawhauser. Clawhauser woke up from his nap. "What's going on?" He questioned as he looked around. "We are in lockdown, barricading ourselves from Nick, he's after Judy and she is panicking." Bogo said while Judy pulls out her golden pistol, she was shaking nervously.

They heard loud thuds coming from the vents on the ceiling, Bogo shot his pistol at it as the fox was dodging the bullets. Then everything felt silent, Nick crawls up on the corner of the walls like a spider, he blends himself in so they won't see him. Judy was still shaking and shuddering, Bogo was standing underneath him and he drops himself down him, latching onto Bogo with a wire and tightens it around his neck as he fired aimlessly around. Judy shoots the fox in the arm but it didn't do anything. He tightened it even more as Bogo got on his knees and gagged for air as his eyes started to slowly roll back into his head, Nick clenched his teeth as he tightens it even more. Bogo gave out his last breath as he twitched while blood was leaking out of his neck. Judy shrilled in terror as Bogo went limp, blood poured out of his mouth as well, now it's just her and Clawhauser and he was also shook.

Nick finishes him off by swinging the small scythe at the buffalo's skull. "Come on Judy, I know a way out, Clawhauser yanked her as she cried over the death of Bogo.

Nick looks down at the body and digs it out of his head, he noticed them leaving and Clawhauser pushes the button to open the barricades. The fox sprints after them, he tackles Clawhauser down first, knocking the chubby cheetah onto the floor, he grunts from the impact. Nick grabs him by his face and tilts his head up and slits opens his throat, he was dead instantly, now leaving Judy with him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Judy sobbed in terror as she sprinted outside of the station. Nick sprints after her, the rabbit's legs grew tired and she had to stop to rest for a sec. She turned around to see that Nick wasn't there, then Nick appeared behind her in the woods. He darted by her and she turned around to see he wasn't there, he appeared in front of her and she delivers a really hard kick to his exposed testicles, Nick yelped and lets out a high pitched whine as he got on his knees clutching his balls while she took off running.

She hid behind a tall tree panting heavily. She looked again and Nick was still on his knees holding his balls, she must have nailed him really hard. She had the oppertunity to run back into the station, Nick groaned in pain as he got back up on his feet. He can smell her presence, Judy was going to reach for her gun but she left it at the station. She cried and whimpered in terror as she continued sprinting, Nick heard some leaves rustle and he sprints after her.

"I'm not finished with you Carrots!" Nick growled as he speedwalks, hacking away the branches with the tool. Judy began to hear disembodied voices of a little girl whispering in her ears. "He's out to kill you out to kill you, you're going to die you're going to die, you're next you're next!"

Judy cried as they danced around in her head, the woods was probably haunted by the spirits of his victims.

she turned around to see two 9 year old female rabbit twins holding hands. Were they spirits or was she hallucinating? "He's coming for you!" They said in unison, Judy whimpered as she started to freak out, "There is no where to hide."

Nick appeared behind her as she slowly backed into him, he swung the tool and it hits her arm. She screamed as she clenches her shoulder, blood leaked out of the wound, Nick swings it again at her and ends up sticking into a tree. As she was run off the fox grabs her ankle and wrenches it, Judy lets out a wail as the bone snapped, she perched herself up against the tree as he corner her, having nowhere to escape. Nick twiddles the scythe in his right paw as he was standing in a wide stance as his tail is resting on the grass, "Now…" Nick said as he straps the scythe onto his belt," its just you and me…time to say goodbye!" Nick growled as Judy cried in terror as she was cornered. He walks up to her growling through his mask as Judy sobbed in terror. He grabs her by the throat with his paws and strangled her as he hoisted her up onto the tree, she gagged for air as he clamped down tighter, the clock was ticking for the rabbit. She reached out her hand and sticks her fingers underneath his mask and flicks it off to get a good look at his face one more time. She stared into his eyes and they were full anger, he clenched his teeth as he exposed them while he bore down on her windpipe.

"Die!…Die!…Die!" Nick repeated as he heard the sound of her neck bone slowly crunching under the pressure. Tears ran down Judy's face, "I love you." She uttered out her final words and Nick crushed her neck completely with his grip, blood leaked out of Judy's mouth and her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back into her head. He dropped her lifeless body. Nick panted as he heard his own heartbeat now since everything was silent, "You are the one, you are free."

"I am finally free, they will all fear me and of who I am." Thoughts raced into his head as he picked up the mask and dragged her lifeless body by the ears into the deep end of the forest.

Now to this day the animals of Zootopia fear him, even the big and the small, they always barricade every openings in their home to prevent a mask maniac fox from breaking in and slaughtering them. His name is never mentioned to them nor the history and his presence.

_-end._

**Its not over just yet, go to the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I came up with an extra to the chapter in story of The Eyes Of A Savage, first off we'll talk about the title of the story.**

**Title:** where did I get the name? There's a movie called Behind The Mask: The Rise Of Leslie Vernon, that's where I got the name from because it's fitting for a title but with a different name which is called The Eyes Of A Savage: The Rise Of Nicholas Wilde, because it talks about what Nick does to people when he's a savage.

**First off is the characters.**

**Nick:** I made him be completely different in this story, he's still loving and caring for Judy. In my story I made him into a complete deranged psychopath because he kills a few children to show how sadistic he is. He'll hide his evidence from Judy that he was the one that was responsible for all of the killings so she won't turn him in or have him killed until near the very end he reveals to her what he does. Some people will think he's completely deranged and heartless while others say he's in between.

**Bogo:** he's more like an Ahab or a side hero because he's trying to prevent Judy from becoming Nick's next victim by warning her not to talk to him or go near him. An Ahab refers to a specific character archetype. The term is derived from the character of Captain Ahab from _Herman_ _Melville's Moby-Dick_ and describes an individual who has an intimate, yet adversarial relationship with a known serial killer. An Ahab knows the true nature about the individual and will stop at nothing to bring the killer to justice, even at the cost of his own reputation or life. That's what it's like here with Bogo, he has experienced the past from Nick, he knew him for years since he used to work at the mental institution where Nick was held but that's not mentioned in my story. There's no scene where he brings justice upon Nick because it takes alot of time to put all of that in but I will change it out to where that happens.

**Judy: **She's very clever and can be dumbfounded at times, in this story she depicts as kind of like a princess but very very slim chance to being one because Nick is the only one that treats her like one. She would be the survivor girl like in most horror movies but in this one she gets killed by Nick. But don't worry, if I change out some of the scenes in some chapters, I'll make sure Judy doesn't die and becomes the survivor girl and fights off the killer, which is Nick.

**Clawhauser:** he's a big eater and is more well kind of like stupid or witty at times in this story so there's not much to explain about him.

**Second is the plot:**

Okay, I've watched plenty of slasher movies and I carefully observe the plots and how it begins and ends, I started the intro off like the majority of slasher movies do where it shows the killer killing a couple off or just one person. Usually within like 20 to 30 minutes in them, there's usually a kill that was commited by the killer, but with this it's in every 2 to 3 chapters so that way Nick is more powerful and proved to be the one thats doing all the killing.

**Third is the story and the origins of Nick:**

I'll try not make it too long for you to read but I can make it as detailed as it can be, usually I'm really good at making origin stories of the killer so here we go.

When Nick was little, his family was killed in a savagery shootout, he was forced to live in an orphanage for 10 years until he was 13, it was really rough for him.

When he got adopted by a new family, his father lost his job, he became drunk and very abusive to him by forcing him to till the yard with a hand scythe. Later that night he murdered his father with the hand scythe and buried his body, but he didn't cover it up all the way which his mother spotted it and she had to have him taken away. He was sentenced to a mental institution for 20 years and that's when he escaped.

There will be more about him in the sequel but I was just giving out a little spoiler.

**Fourth is the killer's weapon:**

When I read alot of Zootopia horror stories or fanfics that people write, usually they depict Nick killing others by biting them like eating them or use his claws to rip them to shreds so that way it would make him look more natural when he's a savage. In my story, I came up with this neat idea do something different, I chose for him to use an old hand scythe because it would be cool to see something different in a fanfic of what Nick uses when he kills, and also the reason why he wears a mask and has no clothes on is because he wants to hide his face when he encounters his victims so they won't have him caught or killed off, and plus they won't know who he is with it on.

**Will there be a sequel?: **

Maybe but it would be very soon, if I do, it would be called **Savage: The Rise And Fall Of Nicholas Wilde.**

**Bonus:  
Why did I pick Nick to be the killer in this story?**

The reason I chose Nick to be the killer is because he's really fitting for a psycho killer because he's a fox that's a predator and predators would kill and eat their preys and Judy is his prey or his target, sure every once in a while you'll find Nick being tame and not the killer in other stories but in my view he is, you see, in some stories that I read from other people they would use him as a target to or he would get killed and in my opinion I don't like it when that happens so don't attack me in the reviews section, and plus Nick is my favorite character.

**So enough with that and thank you for reading, I would love to hear your opinions and you can tell me what to change out and help me make the story even better by sending in reviews.**


End file.
